East Coast Memories
by Dark Elf2
Summary: A new player in the game adds a different aspect to the battle against blood. AU Mid Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. Oh boy I wish.

East Coast Memories

Chapter 1: Introductions

"Another spy, did anyone actually come to my school to learn?"

"NO!"

All heads turned to stare at someone wearing the armor of a hive drone. And he was aiming a rifle at Brother Blood. The looked just in time for him to open fire.

"Bee, help me keep him busy. Cye, take out the gun."

The two didn't know who he was, but his plan was sound. The two nodded to each other.

Bumble Bee pulled out her stunners and opened fire on Blood as the man in drone armor continued to unload towards him.

While this was happening Cyborg made it the giant sonic gun. After jutting his own gun into a port in the side he overloaded the giant weapon. And the base began to crumble.

Brother Blood stared at the three.

"Well this is another fortress lost. You will pay for this."

And with that he was gone.

The still armored figure looked to the other two.

"Come on we have to get out of here the whole place is coming down."

The two followed after the armored man as he led them down several different hallways. He took several unusual turns but never stopped running. After a few more odd turns they found themselves faced with the titans.

"Robin, how we gettin out of here man?"

"Not sure, we lost the T-ship already."

"Uh Hello." Interrupted Beast Boy, pointing at his tongue.

"I think I rather drown." Was Raven's response, and she would have done just that if Starfire hadn't grabbed her.

And as the base continued to crumble, one swimming figure and a green whale escaped through one of the airlocks.

When the whale reached the nearby island that was the home of the Titans he opened his mouth and allowed the now soggy Titans to depart.

It was at this point that the gathered people turned to the one unknown in their group. The armored drone.

"So, thanks for the help down there but who are you?"

The armored man reached up and twisted the helmet he wore slightly. The sound of compressed air being released was heard. And mostly ordinary face was revealed. He had pale skin and unruly dark hair. But what every noticed immediately was his eyes. They were a bright piercing yellow.

"I was the other informant on the hive. I was actually feeding some information to Bumble Bee here. My name, if that was what you wanted, is Munin. You think we could go inside, and I could get out of this damn suit. Then I can explain more."

Once inside, all the Titans went to clean themselves of Beast Boys Saliva. Raven in particular spent over an hour in the shower before she was seen again. And when all gathered back in the main lounge, they were surprised by the change that had come over their newcomer.

Gone was the yellow and black hive armor. It had been replaced with a black bodysuit similar in form to Beast Boys though his went all the way up over his mouth and nose leaving only the upper half of his face exposed. It was enhanced by several thin pieces of armor over the chest and lower legs.. Over the suit was a long black trench coat style jacket with a high collar, and the whole ensemble was topped off with a black detective hat. (think the same hat and coat as the Question but black instead of blue.)

"So now I expect you want some answers. Well sit back cause it is a weird story." The Titans plus Aqualad and Bumble Bee seated themselves around the lounge as he stood in the center.

"I was born with the eyes you see now. They were the only outward sign from birth that I wasn't quite normal. My parents afraid of my eyes and what people would think gave me up for adoption. But thanks to my eyes no one wanted me so I stayed stuck in the system for some time. When I was old enough the orphanage sent me to public school wearing contact lenses. This was when they learned I had far more then just strange eyes. I had a perfect photographic memory. Anything I read see or experience is with me forever. When I realized this I began to soak up everything I could. From the rising computer technology to the oldest books I could find. When I was old enough I was able to go to a few different martial arts schools. By the time I was 14 I had learned everything I could get a hold of and black belts in four different martial arts."

"It was at this point when the confines of the orphanage got to much for me so I took off. Made my way by fighting in street fights. It was through one of these fights that Blood found me. He had watched the fight and noticed something that no other had. He watched as several of the blows that should have hit me didn't. Upon seeing this and my obvious combat ability he recruited me. At first I was excited, because he was offering me everything I wanted, near infinite knowledge and a place to hone my skills. So I began to train at the hive. We learned there that I had some minor psionic ability to go with my smarts. Just some minor telekinesis and mind reading. It turned out I could read peoples surface thoughts and I had been using that to help me dodge blows. And the ones I didn't read I was nudging out of the way. With this knowledge he put me on the fast track. This was about the time he started bringing in lots of students. That's when jinx and that crew showed up, and it later filled out from there, which left me as just another student. It was also when I found out how Blood really worked. I watched what he did to some of the other students, influencing them to be more evil then they were. He tried it on me, but my limited powers were enough to keep him out of my head. From there I realized what he had intended for me to become. He was grooming me to lead a team. But I realized that wasn't what I wanted, which is when I started working against him."

"I started passing intelligence to the Feds and occasionally to you guys and Bumble bee. I was one of your mystery tip offs that you got. I sent you the message about the gold robbery which led to Cyborg's infiltration. I was able to scan his surface thoughts when he was in the cafeteria and from there I watched his behavior. I was just a spectator for your first fight with blood. But when he moved to the deep sea base I took over as one of the hive drones and waited fro an opportunity to help. I passed some info to Bumble Bee which allowed her to help out Aqualad over there. And you pretty much know the rest."

When the story was completed he got varied looks from the different titans. Some faces were unreadable, while others were easy. Starfire looked quite proud of the young mans accomplishments, while Robin still looked mildly suspicious. Robin was actually the first to respond though.

"So what do you plan to do form here?"

"I know that Aqualad was planning to continue the hunt for Blood. I figured I would go with him. I helped Blood in a way, I was one of his first students. I figure I could at least help take him down."

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Aqualad.

Then the alarm sounded.

"Who is it, Blood?" Questioned Cyborg.

"No, its Doctor Light. Come on Titans, lets move."

Cyborg and Bumble Bee shared a short conversation before he followed the other Titans out the door.

That just left three.

"So, where do we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I said before, me no own. I do own Munin though he be mine.

_Italics_--Spanish

For info on most characters and villains, Check out Coast Memories

Chapter 2: Team Expansion

Munin, Bumble Bee and Aqualad sat in silence as Munin drove. They had received word that Brother Blood may have set up shop south of the border not to far from Mexico City. So here they were driving through the desert. And they were board.

"How about we…" began Bumble Bee.

"We tried that already." Replied Munin before she finished.

"Would you stop doing that? It gets really annoying."

"Sorry, habit."

Silence returned.

"So Munin, where are you from originally?" asked Aqualad.

"DC, why?"

"Just curious."

"Why do you let him finish his sentences?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Cause his mind is psionically shielded. He has his own mental powers and his are far greater then mine."

"uh-hu."

Munin sighed. 'Oh this is going to be a long drive.' He thought.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They had pulled up in a small town called San Martin. Stopping for gas and to do some of their investigation. This investigation went almost no where. Partly because the only one who spoke Spanish was Munin. The other two had to rely on Munin for translations. Even then they found very little. No one seemed to have heard of anything. Though a couple people did say something about construction being done nearby.

It wasn't until they found these two kids who seemed to know a lot.

They were nearly identical twins. Couldn't have been older then ten. The part that made Munin suspicious was the fact that they came to find them.

"_You came to ask about the new building being built right._" This was asked in near complete unison by the two kids.

"_Yes we are. Do you know something about it?"_ questioned Munin.

"_Yes. The construction was only started a few weeks ago, but it already appears near done. And we have seen very strange people around there. People in yellow, and people who looked very strange. They all seemed to be guarding the building."_

"_Thanks for this information, but how did you come by this?"_

"_We went out to see the place and since we saw all the strange men we kept going out there."_

"_I see. We will look into it."_

"So did you learn anything useful?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Maybe. Those kids claim that they have been going out to watch that building that a couple people mentioned. They said they saw a bunch of guys in yellow and some other strangely garbed guys. So it may be worth checking out but I am curious what those kids were doing monitoring a building they seem kinda you for tha kinda stuff."

"Well we could still check it out." Stated Aqualad.

"Yeah I think we will."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well those kids were right. Those are definitely HIVE thugs guarding that place."

The three teens were crouched on a ridge about a quarter mile from the building and each was taking turns glancing through a set of binoculars that Munin pulled out of his coat. When he put them away Aqualad gave him an odd look.

"So how much stuff do you actually have inside that coat?"

"Would you ask Batman what he has in his belt?"

"No."

Munin just stared.

"Fine. So what do you think we should do?"

"The guards are on a pretty standard sweep pattern, I doubt it would be too hard to sneek in. I am not seeing that heavy of security. I think this might just be a back up base, but we can still go check it out."

"Sounds like a plan."

They waited till dark and then snuck in through a window in the warehouse like building. Once inside they had little trouble. Though there were several guards that would be waking up in broom closets and the like later. The wandered through many corridors past many different rooms. The internal design of the building was similar to some of the other bases they had encountered. It even kept the similar hive style the others did. That and it went several floors underground.

"Has anyone else noticed that since we got to this floor we haven't seen a soul?"

Munin and Aqualad glanced at Bumble Bee.

"You know, your right. I just noticed it myself. Lets keep going maybe we will find out why."

The tunnels all seemed to navigate towards the center of the building so that was the direction they headed in. After a little more walking they came upon a door which to there surprise opened immediately.

The room it led to was dark, but some light came from several large tubes along the wall. Shock came to the three heroes when they saw that these tubes were occupied by people. One was a huge man with a bald head and a strange outfit that looked like piecemeal armor. The second was a smaller man again in armor but this armor had wings and his face was partially obscured by the hawk like visor that covered his face. The last tube contained a woman who wore a simple yellow body suit.

The three teens may have examined the capsuled people more thoroughly if a video display behind them hadn't kicked on and the face of Brother Blood appeared before them.

"Munin so you were the other spy, I should have known. Well It matters not now. You three won't be getting out of this alive."

"And why's that Blood."

"Because those three behind you are the future of my hive. They were genetically enhanced to fight against the titans."

"And you think they can beat us?"

"I do. But even if they don't, the data they will get me will make up for it. Enjoy the fight children, I will be watching."

Behind the three teens the tubes slowly hissed open. The liquid that was suspending them spilled out onto the floor. And almost as one the three opened their eyes.

The armor that covered most of the one man seemed to light up as if powering on. It was this one that first spoke.

"So you are the ones we were made to defeat. I was expecting something more impressive. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pteradon. My large friend is Behemoth and the lovely young lady is Touch 'N Go. Now then I believe we have a mission."

Munin looked over the three arrayed against them. Then looked to Bumble Bee.

"There is no way we can fight well in here, we need to get to the surface."

As he said this he pulled something from his jacket.

Bumble Bee and Aqualad both saw what was in his hand and nodded. And with that confirmation he tossed the smoke bomb at the ground between them and their new opponents. The moment he did he and the other two bolted for the door. And as fast as the could they ran for the door. They made it up two floors before they ran into guards. They were surprised that even after dealing with the guards, bloods new agents hadn't caught up. They continued to wonder this till they made it outside and found their adversary waiting for them. Before they could ask Pteradon spoke up again.

"And escape hatch in the back. I knew you would head for the surface so we simply took the shorter route."

Munin look slightly perturbed at this.

"BB what's the plan?"

"You keep the big guy busy. I got the flyer. Aqualad, you get the girl, but be careful, you are at a serious disadvantage here."

"I know. You should start this off right though."

"Alright then. TITANS GO!"

With those words the battle was joined. Each titan and each hive member taking to there particular opponent.

Pteradon and Bumble Bee took to the air. While Aqualad and Munin each got enough room to maneuver without getting in the others way.

Munin made the first move against the monstrous Behemoth. He reached into the folds of his jacket and withdrew a strange looking gun. He then charged in towards the giant. Behemoth threw a massive round house punch which Munin ducked under. He then pulled the trigger on the gun releasing a cloud of gas straight into Behemoths face. The giant stumbled back a few paces but seemed otherwise unaffected.

"Well damn, that normally works on you big powerhouse types. It always worked for Sandman."

"My body has been hardened against attack and that includes my inner body as well."

This time not waiting for Munin to pull another weapon he charged in with his hand clenched for a sledgehammer strike. Munin seeing it coming leaped out of the way just in time, the attack slamming into the ground sending up a massive cloud of sand. While Behemoth was recovering he pulled another gun from his jacket and began firing on Behemoth, this time with small darts. These had even less effect that the gas as they just bounced off his skin.

"Damn it what are you made of?"

Bumble Bee was having almost as much trouble. While both she and Pteradon flew Pteradon was much faster and so far she had only managed several minor shots with her stinger blasts. He on the other hand had left several slashes in her arms and side. Nothing to bad so far, but if it kept up she was gonna be in serious trouble.

"Not so fast are we little bug. I was expecting far more of a challenge from the ones who have angered our master so."

"Just you wait boy, lets see how good your aim really is."

She then shrunk down to her tinier size making her a much harder target for someone who relied on melee strikes. And then she opened up with stinger shots. Which Pteradon effortlessly dodged around. It did however keep him from getting close enough to try for more claw attacks.

Aqualad and Touch 'N Go were in the middle of trading punches and kicks. Each had landed a few blows but nothing really noticeable. Finally Aqualad threw a shot he hoped might end it, a massive spinning round kick that would have cause some damage and probably knocked her out, if she hadn't caught it, and action that seemed almost effortless for her. Then she struck back, and this shot was much harder then anything she had previously done. Aqualad rolled with the attack to minimize the impact but it still really hurt. He then rolled backwards to make some distance.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"My powers allow me to steal your kinetic energy and use it to enhance my own. And without water your vaunted elemental magic is highly weakened. In other words you have no chance."

"Well you see that something people keep thinking. But I spent some time with the atlantean wizards and they taught me something."

"And what might that be?"

"This!" His hand seemed to glow for a moment before they took on a blue tint, and then water erupted from his palms in a massive blast. A blast that Touch 'N Go was able to dodge.

"Nice, but still not enough to save you."

"We'll see."

Back to Munin. He was having some serious trouble. Nothing he seemed to do was really hurting this guy. After both the dart gun and the gas gun had failed he even tried pulling out his real gun, a Browning 9mm he kept for emergencies. That worked about as well as the dart gun the bullets simply shatter against his skin. He even threw one of his explosive darts at him. When the smoke had cleared Behemoth looked almost amused. Now Munin was simply dodging around Behemoths massive swings. Behemoth was agile for his massive size, but Munin was staying one step ahead thanks to his telepathy. He dodged around another massive swing by the brute before doing several flips backward.

"Okay screw this."

With those words Munin removed his hat then tossed off his coat revealing the rest of his armor, arm guards that started at the elbow and went down to his wrists. He then grabbed two strange objects from his belt and slipped them over his hands. The strange metal bands started to crackle with electricity. He then slipped into a somewhat neutral unarmed combat stance.

"Lets try this again."

Bumble Bee had thought she finally scored a serious hit on her opponent when she shot him almost square in the face unfortunately the blast had bounced off his armored helmet. From there it had been more games of cat and mouse, though the parts of cat and mouse kept switching.

That was until one of Pteradon's slashes got her just below the wing joint. This sent her crashing back to the ground. As she started to get up she was kicked hard in the stomach.

"Sorry little bug, but now you're mine."

He moved in ready to slash her with talons when suddenly a noise distracted him and a blur of white and red came out of no where smashing into him and sending him flying backwards. As he started to get back up the now recovered Bumble Bee hit him with two solid blasts from her stingers sending him into unconsciousness. She then looked and saw that the blur that had saved her life was a pair of small boys in very strange outfits. A moment later she recognized them as the boys who had told them about the base. Before she could say anything to them they grinned and then ran off towards Aqualad.

Seeing that he was getting help she turned to backup Munin. She watched as he sidestepped one of Behemoths massive overhand shots, but this time he grabbed a hold of the arm and with amazing technique physically hurled the giant man, slamming him into the ground. Unfortunately with the ground being sand this really had little effect on the powerhouse. She aimed her stingers and opened fire.

Aqualad had yet to be able to land a definite blast on Touch 'N Go. She was just too fast. At least that was the case until the little blur had sent her flying. And much as had happened to Pteradon, Touch 'N Go was blasted with a jet of water that left her in dreamland. Aqualad stared at the grinning boys as the looked over their handy work. He then turned just in time to see the finale of the fight with Behemoth.

Something about the stinger blasts seemed to actually annoy Behemoth so he had focused on the now flying girl and turn away from the darkly garbed one. This turned out to be his downfall. As Munin, using his telekinesis to enhance his jump, leaped onto the back of the giant rapping his arms around the big mans neck. Then after only a few seconds of pressure the big man began to slow, a few seconds more and he fell forward.

"Take that you rat bastard."

"What did you do to him?" Asked Bumble Bee.

"Its called a sleeper hold, highly affective, even against guys like him. What happened to yours?"

"Had a little help." She then pointed to the two grinning red heads.

"Ah those two. I was wondering where they fit into this."

"_We are very happy we could help."_

"_And I am glad you two did. We were in trouble there for a bit. So what do you call yourselves."_

"_We are Positive and Negative."_

"What are you guys saying?"

"They said they were happy they could help and that they are called Masa Menos."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N: And there we go, chapter two up. For the comic buffs the three villains are from a group called the Hybrid, they never worked for brother blood, they were actually created by a hero who went bad, but I figure if the cartoon can put Blood in charge of the hive I can give him some unusual minions.

As for the move that Munin used. I myself am a martial artist and can tell you that a true sleeper hold can put a person, even an exceptionally strong one out in less then ten seconds. The sleeper used in the WWE is incorrect, and for safety reasons please to don't try the move out, it can be very dangerous.

Now then with that gone. Please review, I really want to know how I am doing.


	3. Chapter 3

East Coast Memories

Chapter Three: Mistaken Identity

"So do you know if its Blood?"

"Look babe, I aint got a clue who is causing problems here. But they have a small army and its more then I could handle myself. I dialed up Robin on this thing and he said they were in the middle of something big, I think he said alien related I don't know. So he said to give you three a buzz and maybe you could help out."

"Well arrow boy we just might, where are you at?"

"New York City. See you soon I'm guessing."

"Sure Speedy, we're on our way."

Bumble Bee looked up from her communicator to the boy driving the car.

"You heard him Munin. New York here we come."

"Wonderful, another 20 hour drive." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing?"

"Well here we are, New York City. The Big Apple, The City that Never Sleeps, The.."

"Shut up Munin."

"Yes Mam."

From the back of the car came Aqualads voice.

"So, where are we supposed to meet this guy Speedy again?"

"He said we would find him at…"

Bumble Bee didn't get to finish her statement because the doors of the building their car was sitting next to suddenly exploded outward. And armed men in red armor began backing out of the building while firing weapons back inward.

With just a quick glance and with no orders Bumble Bee made the call.

"Titans GO!"

The teens leaped out of the car and went straight into combat. Munin attempted to use his gas gun on one but found that the armor they wore had a air filter so the weapon had no effect.

Aqualad summoned a torrent of water that flooded the armor of two of them, shorting it out and taking them out of the fight.

Bumble Bee grabbed one by the shoulders and carried him high into the air, where he decided to surrender.

MasyMenos went and stole the weapons from several that were still standing.

Munin switched to Hand to hand and proceeded to hurl the one he tried to gas into a brick wall. This left that one quite unconscious.

Shortly there were none left standing.

The cops showed up just as they were binding them.

They spent the next twenty minutes explaining to the cops the situation they had happened to stumble on the robbery, which is what they had discovered it to be, the building housing a large storage of gemstones. When the police finally cleared off the teens piled back into the car. And had to get right back out of it when a red garbed figure landed on the street in front of them.

"Nice work. I thought of helping out but you seemed to have things well in hand."

"You must be Speedy?" questioned Bumble Bee.

"That's me. Let me grab my bike from around the corner and I will lead you to my safe house."

They did as he said and were quickly guided through the streets of New York. To surprisingly, a high rise apartment building. Instead of going in the front he led them to the side of the building to a well masked door that led to an underground garage. Then one trip up an elevator and they found themselves inside an opulently furnished penthouse.

"A friend of my partner owns this building and he set this up for him whenever he came over to this coast. He barely uses it so when I settled here in New York he turned it over to me."

"Nice. So what's the story? Who were those red guys?" This came from Munin who had taken up residence on a plush chair in one corner of the room.

"We only recently got some of those guys to talk at all. And all they say is that they won't betray their Fuhrer. That's all we know really. That and they are very well armed as you saw."

"Which probably means well funded." Commented Munin. "Maybe I can get some words on the net. You got a computer?"

"Sure its through that door over there…"

Before he finished Munin was through the door and you could already here the typing of keys.

"Wait you need the password…" Speedy stood open mouthed as he saw that Munin was already working steadily. He turned back to the others. "How did he do that?"

"He went to the library and read the entire computer security section in a month apparently. Now nothing can really stop him. Just don't get in his way. He hasn't had a computer in three weeks. And internet in even longer." This came from Aqualad, who had a bemused expression on his face.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," started Bumble Bee, "that we should get comfortable cause there is no telling how long he could be. And don't try bothering him. He won't notice." She then went off in search of a kitchen.

Speedy just sighed and followed.

"AH HA!"

This shout startled everyone out of what ever it was they were doing. It had been almost six hours since Munin had gone into the computer room. About an hour into this an intense game of poker was going on between the other teens. Currently Aqualad was winning, but speedy wasn't far behind. Mas and Menos were forced to sit on opposite sides of the table so that they couldn't cheat, and Bumble Bee was grumbling over another lousy hand.

Bumble Bee, who was glad to throw away the hand, I mean a 3 and a 7 unsuited, there were worse hands, but come on.

"You found something?"

"Yes I did. A place called Panzer industries set up shop in the warehouse district a few months ago. Odd thing was they don't seem to actually do anything. They just receive a lot of packages. I was able to back trace most of the shipments and it was some serious tech. All of which can be used to make those armor suits we fought. Combine that with some of the other weird traffic going in there and I think we might just have a place to at least check out."

"Alright lets head out."

This got a cheer from everyone.

The group was perched on top of a building where they could monitor the facility. They were each taking turns staring through a pair of binoculars that Munin had pulled out of his jacket.

"Dude, how much stuff do you actually have in there?" asked Speedy.

"Believe me man. You don't want to know. Lets just say the damn things heavy."

"I see them." Both teens stopped their bantering at this call from Aqualad. They looked where he was pointing and could just make out the figures in red armor who were patrolling just inside the windows.

Speedy looked pleased. "So, we got them. Lets go have some fun."

Before anyone could stop him he fired off and arrow that turned into a grappling hook and just as they started to shout at him he leaped off the roof.

"Damn fool." Muttered Bumble Bee.

"We have to go after him." Replied Munin.

"I know. Alright guys, move out."

They each took different paths. Munin pulled out his own grapler gun and went chasing after speedy. Bumble Bee flew beside him, the other three took their own routes to get there. When Mas y Menos and Aqualad came bursting through the main door the battle was already in progress. They quickly launched themselves in to the fray.

Bumble Bee and Munin were relying on there fighting ability since their weapons couldn't harm the armored men.

Mas y Menos were using their speed to great effect causing the armored men to blast each other.

Speedy bound and disabled many of the walking tanks with his many gizmo arrows.

And Aqualad used his hydro magic to flood the armor and disable the electronics inside them.

Soon all of the armored men were disabled. The teens began gathering all the disabled men in a pile for when they called the police. They were in the middle of this process when they heard the shout.

"How dare you do this to my men!" the voice spoke with slightly accented English. When the titans followed the sound of the voice they saw two figures one mail and the other female. They had come out of an upstairs office and where now standing on one of the raised walkways. It was the man who had spoken. He was wearing a suit of armor that was similar but more imposing looking then the beaten men. His armor was styled to look like a military uniform, with a silver helmet covering his entire head and a large glowing gun barrel in the place of his right hand.

The woman on the other hand wore a red jacket with yellow armor like shoulder pads. Red pant that tucked into knee high armored boots. And her outfit was covered with weapons: knives, swords, a gun, and clenched in her armored hands was a long spear. The strangest thing about her though was the mask on her head. It looked like a rabbit's head.

Speedy, being the smartass he was, was the first to speak up.

"Hey tin head, who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I am the Red Panzer you filthy swine. You bested my men, now I will be forced to kill you myself."

"Come on man, could you be more cliché I mean you could at least come up with…" Speedy never got to finish that statement, he was too busy dodging the a massive energy blast from the cannon. At the same time the oddly garbed woman leaped from the walkway and landed just as the blast had struck. She landed right next to the surprised Mas y Menos. And with a swing of the spear pole she sent Menos flying across the room where he slammed into a wall.

Mas shouted out in response but he was silenced by the return swing of the spear which sent him rocketing to the opposite wall.

The other four had watched in shock as the woman had struck so quickly that she disabled the fastest members of the team. Before they could mount an assault against her another coherent beam struck towards them causing them to scatter again. Bumble Bee and Munin had taken cover behind a crate.

"Hey Bee."

"What?"

"I can keep the girl busy while you and the others deal with the big guy. None of my gear will work on him anyway."

"Good idea."

She then shrunk down to her smaller size and flew off to find Speedy and Aqualad. Munin gave her to a count of five, which included one more energy blast that shook the floor, before he charged out after the woman. When he saw her he pulled out his dart gun and opened fire.

She had however seen him coming and with great speed was able to catch all the darts on the wooden haft of her spear.

Seeing this he reholstered the gun and instead pulled two small tubes from his coat. With a flick of his wrist the extended into a pair of steel batons. He used these batons to deflect the jabs of the spear. The too danced around the warehouse for quite some time, trading blow after blow though neither gaining any real ground. Finally Munin saw a chance he started raining heavy blows with the batons which the woman continued to deflect with the spear. Finally his luck struck he was able to slam a serious blow onto one of his darts which was still stuck in the spear, this caused the haft of the spear to break down the middle. Before Munin could celebrate his success a swift kick caught him square in the gut sending him back several feet. His armor took away most of the impact but it still left him a little winded, it had also caused him to drop his batons.

"You obviously know what you're doing." This statement came from the woman, who also spoke with an accent. This one decidedly British in origin.

"Thanks. What's a brit like you doing working for a guy whose men call him the Fuhrer?"

"He pays very well."

"You're a mercenary?"

"The Lady Vic, at your service. Now then shall we continue." At this she reached to her back and gripped a pair of punching daggers.

"Yes lets." Munin threw off his hat, and then slipped out of his jacket revealing his lighter armored form. "Ah, so much easier to move without that extra weight."

Then the fight began anew.

Bumble Bee in her shrunk form caught up with the other two boys who had ducked behind another crate several yards away.

"So what's the plan stripes."

"Speedy, call me that again, and you won't sit right for a week. Munin is gonna keep spear lady busy, so with the speed twins down, its you two and me versus big red. We have to take out the gun. Without it he shouldn't be too much of a threat."

"If you guys can make me an opening I can do that."

Bumble Bee gave Speedy a sharp look. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Good, me and Aqualad will get you your shot. Just be ready when it happens. Aqualad, you go left, I will go right, divide his targets."

Having returned to her normal size, bumble bee was the first to attack flying at high speed to while firing repeated blasts from her stingers. Panzer though seemed to completely ignore these shots. He equally ignored the blasts of water from Aqualad as he tore a path through the building. Panzer alternated fire between the two of them, seeming not to care that he was causing quite a bit of damage to his own building

Finally after much circling and one rather impressive leap Aqualad was able to get up to the balcony and while Panzer's attention was focused on Bumble Bee he landed a flying tackle to the armored man. Which did nothing more then cause Panzer to notice he was there.

"You thought you could best me in strength. You fool, this armor makes me nigh invincible."

Then with a straight left jab he sent Aqualad flying across the balcony and through the open door of the office that Panzer and Vic had come out of. He then fired another blast along the same trajectory, and Bumble Bee could only pray that Aqualad had still been conscious enough to dodge it.

With Aqualad down, it was now up to Bumble Bee to make Speedy's opening. She had no idea where Speedy was, so she would just have to hope he was ready. Seeing that her ranged attempts had no effect and Aqualad's close combat strike had similar results she was lost with what to do besides dodge, which was what she continued to do. Then one of Panzer's blasts grazed one of her wings and caused her to crash. The landing left her highly dazed which allowed Panzer his time to storm up to her.

"Well little girl, do you have anything to say before I end your pitiful life?"

She stared up at the menacing gun barrel that was aimed at her. But out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red. She then stared intently at the armored man.

"Yeah, I do."

"And what might that be."

"NOW."

And with all the might that she possessed she slammed a kick into the side of the gun angling it just enough.

For the Arrow Speedy just fired to fly right inside and detonate. And with the arrow went the entire gun. The explosion sent Bumble Bee flying backwards. Panzer on the other hand, was screaming in pain at the damage he had taken.

Down on the floor where Munin and Vic had been fighting they both heard the loud male scream following the explosion. This caused Vic to glance up in the direction of her employer. Which was the opening that Munin needed. With her off balance he slammed his electrified fist deep into her stomach. The force of the blow and the backing electricity knocked the woman unconscious. When he felt her body sag, Munin dropped her to the floor, then bound her while removing her multitude of weapons.

Back with Panzer the loss of his arm and the pain it had caused ended with him also going to the realms of unconsciousness. Which was good for everyone since the only one really still standing in that conflict was Speedy, who wandered into the office to find that Aqualad was hurt, but still mostly alive.

It was also at this time that police sirens could now be heard from the outside of the building, which was followed by the police breaking down the doors. The injured heroes breathed a sigh of relief.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The cops were very grateful this time, unsure of how many lives would have been lost if the police themselves had tried to stop this man. The injured Titans got immediate attention from on scene medics. And even the believed uninjured ones were checked out. It wasn't long before they were allowed to leave after giving statements and explaining what had happened.

So several hours later they were back at Speedy's penthouse. And Speedy was the only one who had made it out relatively uninjured, with just a few cuts from shrapnel. Munin had two broken ribs from his fight with lady victim. Bumble Bee had some bad burns and also a few broken ribs from her crash landing. Mas y Menos both had some minor injuries, though they were mostly upset at how easily they had been taken out of the fight. Aqualad was by far the worst off as he had several cracked bones and a concussion from his close call with the last cannon shot and the pounding he took.

Munin was back sitting on the computer apparently checking his email this time.

"Hey guys."

Those in hearing range looked over to the open computer room door.

"I got a message from Cyborg."

"Whats it about?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Just some intel he got a hold of. Apparently Blood seems to have gone underground. No one is sure where he is at the moment."

"That bites." Said Speedy.

"Yeah I know. But that wasn't the whole message. The rest was kinda good news."

"And what's the good news?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Apparently Cyborg and Robin had been looking for a base of operations for us and a place called Steel City has offered to build us a tower."

"So they want us to be what? The city guardians."

"Actually they gave us a name already."

"And what's that?"

"Titans East."


End file.
